johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Alternative
'Johnny Alternative '''is the second part of 80th episode and the 160th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey get warped to an alternate universe and meet with gender swapped versions of themselves. Full Summary The show begins with Johnny hitting his head repeatedly on a tree because he is bored. Dukey then suggests that they go see what Susan and Mary are doing. When Johnny and Dukey enter the lab, they find that Susan and Mary have accidentally opened a portal to another dimension. Their interest piqued, Johnny and Dukey approach the portal despite being warned away by the twins and get sucked into it. Behind them, the portal closes and, in the lab, Susan and Mary worriedly try to recreate the portal. Johnny first thinks it didn't work until he sees the General is a female. Then Dukey notices that the sign says, "Welcome to Leadbelly" instead of Porkbelly. Then Johnny and Dukey got robbed of their drinks that the Female General gave them by Joni West (which he didn't know about at the time) and her dog Dutchy. Then Johnny confronts her in the park. But very soon joins her in her pranking. While eating burgers they have a mustard and ketchup war. Then they go to the carnival where the hit the man behind the booth instead of the bottles and taking pictures in the photo booth. Afterwards they go back to Joni's house for video games when her scientist brothers, Simon and Mark want to redeem a coupon.That also being interupted by Eugenia (Glam Glam Girl) wanting a kiss from Simon. Meanwhile Susan and Mary just got the portal reopened and are now searching for Johnny. Johnny and Joni both start to have unexplainable feeling that make them feel like their gonna barf. Madame Mittens (with Albertha) comes and Johnny wants to defend Joni but say the wrong thing and makes her angry. So Johnny and Dukey leave Dutchy and Joni, but right after Madame Mittens captures Joni with a net like thing. Then she escapes and runs away. Johnny and Dukey find out they are in love with Joni and Dutchy. Dutchy turns into a kitten from a blaster ray Madame Mittens shot at her. When Madame Mittens aims for Joni West, Johnny steps in and turns into a yellow and orange furred cat. Then Madame MIttens is frozen by Joni. Then Joni turns everyone back to normal, she and Johnny share a moment as do Dukey and Duchy almost leading to all four kissing but getting disgusted until Susan and Mary pull Johnny and Dukey back into the real world. Johnny and Dukey tell them what happened before deciding that they leave it in the other dimension. Gender-version characters of LeadBelly *Joni West - Johnny Test *Dutchy - Dukey *Simon West - Susan Test *Mark West - Mary Test *Eugenia (Glam Glam Girl) - Eugene (Bling Bling Boy) *Betty Crumper - Bumper Randalls *Female General - General *Madame Mittens - Mr. Mittens *Albertha - Albert Goofs Quotes Trivia *Hugh, Lila, Sissy, Gil, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Black, and Mr. White are the only characters whose gender version were not seen in the show. *Johnny and Dukey can not see that the girls are their alternative gender. *This the the second time a male version of Susan and Mary is seen. The first time was Rock-a-Bye Johnny. *When Mark West opens the front door of the West home, the doorknob is on the right side facing the house, as opposed to the left side in Johnny's dimension. *A picture of a female Lila is hanging on the wall of the West home, indicating this dimension may have come into existance after Hugh and Lila married, but before the twins. **Although the animators may have reused the background from previous episodes. *The premise of genderbent characters follows a new trend of genderbending the main characters of animated series, following hot on the heels of ''Futurama and Adventure Time. Gallery Female General.png|The female counterpart of the General. Leadbelly Sign.png|Leadbelly, the counterpart of Porkbelly. Johnny and Joni.jpg Female Bling Bling Boy.png|Glam-Glam Girl, female counterpart of Bling-Bling Boy. Madame Mittens & Albertha.png|Madame Mittens and Alberta, counterparts of Mr. Mittens and Albert. 111126-183143.jpg Dog and Cat.png|Dutchy has turned into a cat. Cat Johnny.png|Now Johnny has also turned into a cat. 111126-183617.jpg Grossed Out.png|Despite their feelings, they get grossed out eventually. D85DBCA5-2B13-4B84-84A6-EC2FA7E2A84D.png E7D088B6-C9AC-47D6-9A18-D63B02F25D56.jpeg B64C0252-406E-4E8F-AEE3-5DC3B6E1B98F.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD